


El nuevo comienzo

by alisita2707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisita2707/pseuds/alisita2707
Summary: Harry Potter es abandonado de pequeño en un parque, encontrado por aurores  y llevado con ellos para encontrar a su familia. Lo que parecía una tragedia se convertirá en el mejor regaló del mundo.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	El nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 1.**

Vernon Dursley no podía estar más feliz que nunca.

Hoy por fin sus jefes se percataron del buen desempeño en su trabajo, por lo cual ha sido recompensando al fin con un ascenso, sí tanto solo no existiera su sobrino. La única mancha que empapa su felicidad.

Aún no sabía lo que haría con ese engendro, solo de pensar en el monstruo lo enfurecía así que dejo de hacerlo. Solo volvió a sus pensamientos alegres. 

  
Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa será besar a su querida esposa Petunia mientras les da las nuevas noticias. Sacaría a su hermosa familia a cenar para festejar su ascenso mientras dejaba al chico al cuidado de la anciana loca de los gatos.  
Ya en noche charlaría con su esposa para saber que harán con su sobrino.

  
Con eso en mente se coloca su saco, toma su maletín y con una sonrisa sale de su oficina rumbo a su dulce hogar.

  
**En el condado de Little Whinging, Surrey.**

  
Una ama de casa se encuentra arreglándose para salir a cenar con su amado espeso Vernon Dursley, él le ha informado que está noche saldrían a cenar a fueras.

  
Para no estropear su llegada había dejado al engendro de su sobrino en manos de Arabela Figg una anciana no muy querida por la comunidad pero que aceptaba cuidar monstruo cuando fuera necesario.

Dudley se encontraba ya listo y viendo tranquilamente la televisión. 

  
Ella se estaba apurando en su maquillaje ya que tardo en decidirse cuál vestido, tacones y bolso llevaría puestos. Aún no sabía a qué se debía está salida pero una cosa estaba segura su esposo se encontraba feliz y eso era un buen augurio.

  
Colocándose sus pendientes escucho la voz alegré y fuerte de su hijo delatando la llegada de su esposo. Observando unos instantes en el espejo viéndose que estuviera perfecta salió de su cuarto para recibir a su esposo.

  
A medía escalera se lo encontró.

  
_“¡Vernon querido!, Me alegra que hayas llegado. Dudley y yo estamos ansiosos por la salida”_ Con una sonrisa en la boca su esposo se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
_“¡Pet! Solo voy a dejar mi maletín al cuarto y un momento nos vamos”_  
_“Esta bien querido”_ ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y cada uno prosiguió en su camino.

  
No tardó su espeso en depositar maletín en nuestro cuarto. Subidos en el auto rumbo algún restaurante la familia escuchaba una relajante melodía.

  
_“Vernon aún no nos has dicho a dónde vamos”_ dijo su amada esposa.  
“ _Hoy cenaremos en Launceston Place”_ los ojos de su querida se agrandaron de la sorpresa y por un instante se quedó sin palabras.  
“ _Vernon ese lugar es muy cara, no creo que no lo podamos permitir”_ mientras tanto su hijo se divertía jugando con su muñeco nuevo que le acaba de comprar.  
“ _Pet querida no te preocupes por eso”_ aseguro su esposo y ella respiró tranquila.  
“ _Querido Vernon ¿estamos festejando algo?”_ pregunto Petunia suspicazmente. A esta mujer nada se le pasaba.  
“ _Si, te lo diré mientras cenamos Amor”_ no feliz con la noticia asentó con la cabeza y no hizo más palanca para saber más no quería arruinar su sorpresa.

  
Ya en el restaurante que era sumamente elegante, Petunia se había alegrado de que ella y su hijo estuvieran vestidos para este lugar. Dudley se estaba comportando maravillosamente su nuevo juguete lo mantenía en buen animo.

  
La comida estuvo esquisita por algo era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres. Yo no cabía de la emoción, sería la envidia entre sus vecinas.  
Para el postre Vernon por fin soltó la noticia.

  
“ _Petunia, me han ascendido en el trabajo_ ” un pequeño chillido salió de mi boca y me abalance a sus brazos.  
“ _¡Oh querido felicidades!”_ entusiasta beso a su esposo en la mejilla mientras se imaginaba su nuevo vida en donde tendría una nueva casa, joyas, ropa, zapatos, etc… 

  
Vernon estaba extasiado de la emoción su esposa lo estaba bañando de halagos su orgullo de hombre estaba por las nubes.  
Escuchó a su pequeño hijo felicitarlo tanto era su dicha que después de su cena fueron los tres al cine. 

  
Acabada la velada con un hijo dormido atrás en su auto y unas cuadras de llegar a su casa, la realidad volvió a ellos.

  
“ _Petunia ¿Qué haremos con él monstruo de tu sobrino?”_ Vernon no quería más que deshacerse de ese engendro además la compañía donde trabaja solo sabía que tenía un hijo y obvio una esposa por lo tanto solo harán arreglos para tres personas.  
_“Sabes que no lo podemos dejar aquí Vernon, sino esos anormalidades vendrán a buscarnos”_ lo dijo casi en un susurro, él no estaba contentó por eso. Y se le ocurrió una idea brillante.  
“ _Pet no lo llevaremos con nosotros y en cuanto pisemos suelo americano, nos descansemos de él, total él solo sabe nuestro nombres”_ una sonrisa aterradora dio su esposo pero ella no le importaba con tal de tener que cuidar al perfecto engendro de su hermana anormal.  
_“Sea hará lo que tú digas querido”_  
_“Perfecto solo aguanta unas semanas más querida, ya verás tendremos la mejor vida que te puedas imaginar”_ y con estás palabras sellarían el destino de Harry Potter.

  
El niño en cuestión no imaginaba el cambio que daría su vida. 

  
**Dos meses después.**

  
La familia Dursley más un Harry Potter se encontraban partiendo de su ex casa rumbo al aeropuerto en Londres donde partirían a Orlando, Florida en qué se encontraba en Norte América.  
Muy pocos de sus vecinos sabían de su partida. Algunos de ellos estaban envidiosos por esto.  
Para no dejar que la gente anormal los encontrará en busca de su monstruoso sobrino a ninguno de sus conocidos les informaron a dónde se mudaban de hecho muchos pensaron que se establecerían en Londres donde Vernon trabajaba. 

  
Sus pertenencias ya habían sido empaquetadas y encargadas a una empresa de mudanza internacional. La casa será alquilada puesto que Petunia no se quería venderla ya que era la herencia de sus padres.

  
Además un dinero extra no les vendría mal. Al mocoso se le había informado de no hablar con la gente y hacer lo que se le indicaba. Para no tener que lidiar con las miradas de extraños y sus preguntas le habían comprado ropa de segunda mano que le quedará. 

  
El chico no dio ninguna molestia y se comportó. Cómo sus boletos fueron comprados por la compañía, Vernon tuvo que comprar él suyo claro por supuesto el más barato, si por Vernon fuera no gastaría ni un centavo en él. No obstante tenía que pensar en las consecuencias si no se llevaba al niño.

  
Por lo tanto tuvo que explicar a las aeromozas qué su secretaria se había equivocado al hacer la reservación de boletos y por lo cual su sobrino no pudo obtener un lugar cerca de ellos. La aeromoza que estaba encargada de verificar los billetes comprendió su predicamento, al chico ya se le había explicado lo que pasaría al llegar y las consecuencias de que sí hacer algo anormal.

  
El vuelo que duro casi trece horas por las pequeñas turbulencias que hubo. Su Dudley chillo un poco por ello, Petunia estaba algo asustada y Vernon no tuvo tiempo para sentir algo puesto que tenía que calmar a su familia, lo que le pasará a su sobrino no le importaba. 

  
A Harry no le importaba estaba muy emocionado. En primer lugar por saber su nombre siempre había creído que chico, fenómeno o los otros nombres que decían mis tíos.   
Segundo estaba estrenando ropa su tía nunca le había comprado nada y siempre utilizaba la ropa que Dudley ya no quería o le quedará.   
En tercero estaba emocionado por conocer un avión y volar en él, solo sabía de ellos porque su primó tenía un juguete de el.   
Cuarto aunque al principio tubo miedo, la señorita que lo había ayudado a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad le comento que no había nada que temer puesto que esté era el transporte más seguro para viajar; según ella era como viajar en auto en una carretera de terracería. La última parte no la entendí pero asentí como si lo comprendiera.  
Quinto dormí casi todo el vuelo excepto para comer e ir al baño. El avión solo me provocó mucho sueño además nuestro vuelo salió por la tarde así que estuvo oscuro la mayor parte del viajé.  
Sexto y último vi el amanecer más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Nunca pensaba olvidar está experiencia y agradecía el hecho de no estar cerca de sus tíos sino estaba seguro que no disfrutaría planamente ese paisaje.

  
El viaje fue casi sin incidentes.

  
Solo en la aduana estadounidense una mujer joven y bonita miró los papeles de Harry y dijo con una sonrisa: “ _Me alegra darle la bienvenida a Estados Unidos, señor Potter. Espere unos minutos mientras completo sus documentos de entrada_ ". No sabía al principio que hablaba de mí pero al darme cuenta que la señorita no me quitaba los ojos de encima cuando dio su discurso sumado al disgusto del tío Vernon supe que era a mí a quién se refería con lo de señor Potter.  
"¿ _Qué documentos?_ _Hicimos todo en Inglaterra ”_ preguntó tío Vernon, irritado.  
" _Señor, se olvidó de notificar a la oficina de entrada mágica"_ , respondió ella suavemente. Vi el horror en las caras de mi tíos, yo sabía que odian todo lo relacionado con la palabra magia.

El rostro del tío se había puesto rojo de repente y tía Petunia se agarró del cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a gemir en silencio, pero el oficial lo ignoró.

  
Su plan de esconderse de los magos en el extranjero fracasó justo en el aeropuerto pensó Vernon. Pero en lo desanimarnos ya pensaría en algo.

  
La señorita había ignorado todo el escándalo causado por mis tíos y con calma recogió varios folletos, murmuró algo sobre ellas y me las entrego. " _Espero que te guste su estadía en Estados Unidos_ ". Mis tíos no escucharon sus palabras.  
" _Gracias señorita"_ , respondí con una sonrisa.  
Los rostros conmocionados de sus familiares mejoraron considerablemente su estado de ánimo. " _Una pregunta, ¿por qué no tuve que completar ningún documento cuando salí de Inglaterra?"_ Pregunto mi tía Petunia   
Ella sonrió y dijo: " _Los magos menores de edad nunca tienen problemas para entrar o salir de Inglaterra. Por otro lado, tendrían problemas todos los años si los niños fueran traídos hacia y desde Hogwarts. La escuela está en Escocia y los ingleses son muy conservadores y no quieren las fronteras dentro de su país ... "_  
Mientras yo veía los folletos que no tardaron en desaparecer de mis manos puesto que el tío Vernon me los arrebato de las manos por lo cuál no escuché la conversación con la señorita.   
"¡ _Eso es suficiente!"_ Vernon ladró a la mujer y no la dejó terminar. “ _Pet agarra a Dudley y salgamos de aquí”_ la oficial tenía una mirada furiosa y por lo bajo había dicho “ _Estúpidos no-majs”_ aunque mis tíos no lo escucharon yo sí. Mi tía a pesar de todo se disculpo y dijo gracias en tanto tío Vernon nos arrastraba hacía la banda transportadora de equipaje. Dónde yo me encargue de recoger, cargar y llevar las maletas.   
_“Chico apúrate”_ gruño mi tío.

  
En la salida del aeropuerto, uno de empleado de la empresa que trabaja el tío Vernon lo estaba esperando, quien los saludó brevemente, les mostró sus autos de alquiler y nos llevó a la nueva casa en Orlando, Florida.

  
No tomo llegar mucho a la nueva casa es muy bonita de color mostaza con puertas y ventanas de color blanco. La casa es enorme lo primero que note fue la palmera grande cerca de banqueta, había otra más pequeña cerca de puerta de entrada y unos metros de ella un árbol que estaba justo enfrente de una venta de la casa. Tenía dos pequeños balcones uno estaba justo encima de la cochera y el otro arriba de la puerta de la entrada junto con una extensa área verde que rodea la casa ya me veo haciendo jardinería mientras mi tía ordena plantar sus flores favoritas.

  
El tío se veía muy feliz y el enojó que tubo en el aeropuerto quedó olvidado, tía Petunia se le veía complacida y sus ojos brillaban, Dudley estaba molesto por el calor que hacía su irritación por no ser el centro de atención de sus padres lo enojó más haciéndolo desquitarse conmigo. 

  
En el momento que mi primo piso la casa salió corriendo a explorarla, yo estaba muy atrás quitó observando lo bonito que era el interior de ella de techos amplios y se podía ver todos los lugares de la casa puesto que tenía un concepto abierto escuchó decir al señor que le mostraba la casa a mis tíos, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos crema desde la entrada se podía observar una terraza y más adelante una pequeña piscina que sabía que nunca me dejarían utilizar, seguí a mis tíos en el recorrido la casa tenía un despacho que estaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada donde en ella tiene una enorme ventana que alumbra la habitación, de ahí pasamos al pasillo que está al lado de este donde al final muestra una escalera que lleva a los cuartos de arriba no antes de mostrar la habitación principal la cuál tiene una hermosa vista hacia el patio de afuera, el lateral izquierdo y a la terraza a la cuál pueden acceder abriendo la puerta de cristal, los cuartos de arriba eran muy bonitos esperaba que el más chico conocido como él de invitados fuera mío. Bajamos de nuevo para ver la sala de estar, la cocina, el cuarto de lavado,el solárium, el comedor, recibir y por último la cochera y ático.

  
La cordialidad que mostraron mis tíos hacia mí se acabó en el instante en que el señor partió dejando a la familia adaptarse a su nueva vida.

  
Volví a ser el fenómeno, monstruo, chico o anormal se me informa donde viviría en él ático eso era algo bueno puesto que era más grande que mi habitación anterior. La tía quería tenerme en el cuarto de lavabo para que tuviera acceso a la cocina para que así todas las días hiciera con rapidez el desayuno y demás comidas, no obstante el tío Vernon dijo: que los monstruos como yo no vivirían adentro de su casa. 

  
La primera semana de agosto me la pasé redecorando las habitaciones de mis tíos, de Dudley, la de invitados junto con las paredes de la sala, el recibidor, el comedor y el despacho. Para la segunda semana me la pasé desempacando todas las cajas que habían llegado de la mudanza y las acomodaba según la elección de tía Petunia. Algunas de las cajas mi tía solo dio un vistazo y demandó tirarlas a la basura junto con la orden de no mirar el interior.

  
Solo que mi suerte acudió a mí. En mi tercera caja para arrojar a la basura sin querer se me cayó la caja derramando todo su contenido en ella había varios libros, un álbum de fotos y cartas. Tan rápido como pude levanté los objetos tirando los en la caja estaba apunto de colocar el álbum de fotos cuando en el pude ver varias fotografías en una había una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes con un lindo vestido sonriendo a la cámara, en otra estaba la misma niña soplando un pastel de cumpleaños y así había varias fotos de esa niña en diferentes momentos de su vida pero había una donde se encontraba con una chica rubia y de ojos azules sabía perfectamente quién era su tía Petunia pero aquí no estaba frunciendo el ceño o en una postura molesta sino que estaba feliz mientras sujetaba la mano de la pelirroja hasta ahora no me había fijado por completo en color de ojos de la chica que eran los mismos que él. 

  
“ _Chico deja de perder el tiempo y entra rápido a la casa Petunia te requiere”_ gritó el Tío Vernon.  
“¡ _Ya voy Señor!”_ el tío Vernon por alguna extraña razón había dicho que lo empezará a llamar señor nada de tío igual Petunia.

  
Sin pensarlo en vez de tirar la caja, la lleve a la cochera la puse en un rincón donde no se viera hasta que llegara yo y la pudiera subir al ático.  
Por la tarde cuando mis tíos salieron a hacer compras dejándome afuera de la casa con la tarea de plantar todas las semillas y plantas que la tía había adquirido en su salida anterior. En cuanto se fueron fui a los botes de basura y saqué las demás cajas que la tía había ordenado tirar escondiéndolas entre los arbustos para que no las vieran ya que también habían dejado cerrado la cochera.

  
En esas horas el tiempo pareció eterno para mí, me entretuve en la jardinería pero mi curiosidad por saber el contenido de las cajas no dejaba de distraerme como pude seguí con mi labor para cuando mis tíos y mi primo regresaron ya casi había acabado, al tío le molestó mi pereza por lo tanto fui arrojado en la cochera y encerrado sin derecho a cenar. Mi preocupación toda la noche fue que descubrieran las cajas.

  
Lo primero que hice en cuanto pude al día siguiente fue llevar las cajas a mi habitación. Después de preparar la cena para ellos fui permitido dejar la casa y volver a mi cuarto, con la ayuda de una linterna que pedí prestada sin que mis tíos lo supieran pude ver las imágenes del álbum de fotos nuevamente antes no las podía ver porque en él ático no hay luz y ayer no hubo luna para poder observarlas.

  
Estuve fascinado un rato después investigue que había en las demás cajas en ellas había ropa de niña de varios tamaños algo extraña, encontré más libros, joyas, vinilos, peluches y un bolso muy extraña donde en ella había plumas, papel, tinta, frascos y otros extraños objetos saciada mí curiosidad me fui a dormir.

  
Por alguna razón peculiar mi bolso no podía ser vista por mi familia.

La primera vez que la saqué fue para pedir permiso de usarla no quería que mi tía la arrojará a la basura o creyera que la robé pero cuando intenté mostrársela a ella no la podía ver y creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. Fui castigado por ello. A lo cuál solo me hizo interesarme más por el objeto dándome cuenta que mi familia ni los vecinos podían verla así que se convirtió en mi aliado en ella guarde comida, agua, shampoo, jabón, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, un vaso, una cuchara, un plato entre otros objetos que no podía tener pero que necesitaba. Lo divertido de todo fue que mis tíos no se dieron cuenta y la bolso encantado como la llamaba no tenía límite de espacio así que en ella había guardado todo lo que había encontrado en las demás cajas para esto pensé que pesaría mucho pero no era muy liviana como una hoja. Yo iba a todos lados con ella y si quería un objeto de ella solo tenía que pensar en él y de inmediato me lo daba. Sabía que yo no era normal como mis tíos frecuentemente me lo decían pero en momentos como este me parecía genial serlo. Poco tiempo después amaría ser diferente a ellos.

  
Una mañana al definitivamente era raro mi tío y tía estaban actuando muy cariñoso conmigo hasta regañaron a Dudley por decirme fenómeno, desayuné en la barra con ellos cuando no se me permitió hacerlo y obtuve el mejor desayuno del mundo. No tuve que prepararlo ni siquiera lavar los trates, se me permitió ver las caricaturas con mi primo y a medió día mis tíos informaron que saldríamos algún parque a jugar así es yo podía ir con ellos. Estaba muy feliz aunque Dudley no estaba contentó por ello pero no me importo.  
A mitad del camino al parque nos detuvimos a comer donde probé por primera vez la hamburguesa junto con papás y refresco estaba siendo el mejor día de mi vida. Al acabar la comida retomamos el camino.

  
Una hora y media después nos encontrábamos en el parque Eola el cuál tenía un lago donde varios niños jugando en el agua mientras sus padres los observaban de cerca, otros pescaban junto a sus padres o familia y algunos más colocaban botes en miniatura hechos de papel todo era muy hermoso.

  
Mi tío nos dejó jugar con el agua y por primera vez jugué con mi primo sin recibir una mala palabra o golpe. Hicimos un picnic donde la tía saco la canasta que contenía fruta, bocadillos y jugó. Mi felicidad era demasiada por un instante sentí lo que era ser querido y tener una familia. No sé cuándo o como me quedé dormido en la manta que había colocado el tío Vernon para ensuciar la ropa con el pasto.

  
Solo que al despertarme estaba solo y era de noche. Con la mirada empecé a buscar a mis tíos o mi primo pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada tenía mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer. El corazón me latía frenéticamente, mis palmas sudaban, mis ojos querían llorar y en mi desesperación me acordé de mi bolso encantado que colgaba de mi espalda de inmediato me la quité la abrí y comencé a pensar en la linterna que no había regresado.

  
Con ella en la mano la encendí mientras me colocaba de nuevo mi bolso sobre mi espalda. La linterna ayudo a darme cuenta que toda la gente se había ido y que estaba solo en el parque el miedo me gobernaba.

  
“ _Tío Vernon”_ grité.

  
“ _Tía Petunia_ ” volví a gritar.

  
“ _Dudley_ ” el último salió como un gemido inaudible porque para ese momento estaba llorando a cántaros.

  
No sabía que hacer pensé en ir a buscar un adulto pero si me perdí o gente mala me llevaba así que decidí quedarme esperando que mi familia volviera por mí.

  
La tía me había enseñado a contar puesto que era necesario para saber cocinar así que lo hice conté hasta sesenta recordando que mi tía había dicho que un minuto tenía 60 segundos, y una hora tenía 60 minutos. Esto me calmó por un tiempo pero cuando dejó de hacerlo me abrumo la sensación de tristeza no sabía que había hecho para que se olvidarán de mí, no me había portado mal últimamente, las cosas raras que hacía las había dejado de hacer por alguna extraña razón.

Sabía que era un fenómeno por lo mucho que me lo decían pero no creía que eso fuera malo, los pensamientos negativos fueron llegando junto con una ola nueva de lágrimas, algo dentro de mí se sentía vacío y muy frío.


End file.
